Slowly Breathing
by InuYoukaiKagome
Summary: 'I don't think they understand me anymore'. 'I do not believe they ever did, how could they have if you never truly understood yourself'. Written in short chapters. Please read and review. Rated M just in case.
1. Bumping Into Each Other

Hi Everyone! Back again after many years, if any of you still check your emails and see me post this then welcome back! I've done a lot of growing up and studying and just life in general, so here's a little something.

* * *

She stood there, clinging to the ancient tree for dear life. Her chest raised with every heavy breath that she desperately tried to keep quiet. She closed her eyes, and could feel the hot flush going up the back of her neck contrasting to the cold sweat that was slowly making its way down her back. She didn't know how long she had ran for but the sky, which had been a warm pink hue, was now pitch black and the stars were bright. She waited as her breathing started to get deeper and her heart rate slowed as she focused.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped, realising she had forgotten her bow and arrows.

'Oh no, why now!', she whispered to herself, panicked. 'Okay just relax, I can make a run for it, the well isn't too far away'. She started to pick at the fingernails on her left hand, a bad habit she had gotten into in the last year. With a deep breath and a quick perimeter check with her spiritual energy, she made a mad sprint for it. She ran as fast as she could, she was sure her face would be covered in scratches from the trees she didn't care to dodge. Finally, she burst through the tree line, 'There it is! I'm home free!', she thought to herself as she kept up her pace. Then out of nowhere, she saw a blur coming towards her from her right and went to dodge, but couldn't slow herself down. The wind was knocked out of her and her vision swam with stars as her head was knocked against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

'Miko', said a toneless voice. 

* * *

So who do you think it is? Tell me in the reviews!

As always, please read and review, I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Senses

Hi again, looks like this story is going to be carried on, I'm feeling super inspired by this and I really hope you enjoy as I go because this is being made up on the spot!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

The wind was knocked out of her and her vision swam with stars as her head was knocked against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

'Miko', said a toneless voice.

* * *

**Now:**

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She was awake but didn't dare move. She had aroused from her sleep to the slight crackle of a warm fire, the sweet smell of roasted animal meat and the sound of whispering voices. She kept her breathing even as she tried to sense who was with her, and she bolted upright with a gasp. Taking in her surroundings she spotted Jaken, who was waving his staff at her and trying to bicker with her about scaring Rin half to death with her sudden movements.

'But Jaken, you were the one who jumped from fright! Rin knew Kagome was awake the whole time!' She sat with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow in Jaken's direction. Kagome noted that Rin has started to develop a little bit of an attitude, she would almost be proud if only the stance didn't remind her so much of a certain hanyou. She looked around at the small campsite and noted A-un across the fire from her, and a slight movement to her left caught her attention.

'Lord Sesshomaru', she acknowledged with a bow of her head. He responded with his typical 'Hn', and gracefully raised to his feet. He gave a pointed look to Jaken and the yokai jumped to his feet to stand guard as his lord walked towards the treeline. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at Kagome briefly before turning and continuing into the forest. She took this as an invitation to follow, so she got up and did a half jog to catch up to him. She walked slightly behind him out of respect, and she patiently waited for him to start the conversation she knew was coming.

'You are running from them'. It was a statement not a question, but she nodded her head anyway knowing he would hear the movement.

'Explain'.

* * *

Special thanks to my first two reviewers! Raven-2010, I remember you from before! Thanks for the review! And YoursAnonymous, good guess and thank you so much!

Next chapter is already written, just want a few more readers first, so don't forget to follow and review!

See you then!


End file.
